As the World Falls Down
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Dieci anni dopo...


**As the World Falls Down**

Sarah allontanò da sé l'album e osservò con aria critica il suo disegno. Sì, poteva quasi andare… magari sfumando ancora un po' le ombre avrebbe ottenuto l'effetto che voleva.

Una folata di vento gelido interruppe le sue riflessioni; rabbrividendo si decise finalmente a raccogliere le sue cose e a dirigersi verso casa.

Aveva quasi raggiunto i cancelli del parco, quando si sentì trattenere per un braccio. Trasalì, e per poco non lasciò cadere a terra l'album da disegno.

Preparandosi al peggio si voltò di scatto, ma ciò che vide la colse talmente alla sprovvista da farla rimanere senza parole. La sua mente sembrava faticare ad accettare quanto i suoi occhi le stavano mostrando.

Il primo pensiero che riuscì a formulare fu per Toby.

Ma subito lo scacciò. Toby era a scuola, e poi non si era mai sentito che i goblin andassero in giro a rapire ragazzini di undici anni. Ai goblin interessavano solo i neonati, possibilmente ancora nella culla: lo dicevano tutti i racconti che aveva letto da bambina.

Più calma, si rivolse a colui che aveva davanti, quasi in tono di sfida: "Cosa ci fai qui?"

Jareth le aveva lasciato il braccio, e ora la stava fissando. "Proprio oggi sono dieci anni. Dieci anni… ricordi, Sarah?"

Ricordare? Certo che ricordava. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare quel terribile labirinto, e l'ansia di ritrovare il piccolo Toby prima che fosse troppo tardi? Tuttavia alla fine era stata lei a vincere, nonostante la slealtà del suo avversario.

"_Tutto questo io l'ho fatto per te…"_

Curioso che le fossero tornate in mente proprio quelle parole. Allora non gli aveva certo creduto. Possibile invece che…

Scrutò nuovamente Jareth. Non sembrava invecchiato, eppure c'era in lui qualcosa di diverso.

Una piega amara gli attraversava la fronte, e ai lati della sua bocca si potevano scorgere i segni lasciati dalla sofferenza o dal tormento – ammesso che il re dei goblin potesse realmente provare qualcosa di simile.

Ma non era solo questo… Jareth non appariva più così sicuro di sé come lei lo ricordava; e c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che non avrebbe saputo definire.

Scrollando le spalle, disse semplicemente: "Fa freddo. Vieni, ti offro un caffè".

Il caffè era appena passabile, ma se non altro in quel locale abitualmente frequentato dagli attori del vicino teatro nessuno avrebbe notato l'abbigliamento stravagante di Jareth.

Posando la sua tazzina, piantò lo sguardo sul viso dell'altro. "Allora, si può sapere cosa vuoi?"

"Ho bisogno di te, Sarah".

Non era quello che si sarebbe aspettata. Era pronta ad affrontare ogni sorta di promessa o di lusinga – forse anche qualche sottile minaccia – tutto, ma non questo. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire un tale accento di supplica in quella voce un tempo così arrogante.

Si rese conto, di colpo, che Jareth era sincero, e tale rivelazione la lasciò sconcertata.

Dovette raccogliere tutte le sue forze per rispondere: "Non posso. Qui ci sono i miei genitori, Toby… e poi ho il mio lavoro. Non posso venire con te".

C'era forse una punta di rammarico nelle sue parole?

L'ombra di un sorriso sfiorò le labbra di Jareth. "Il tuo lavoro… A quanto pare non hai abbandonato del tutto i tuoi sogni, non è vero?"

Così dicendo indicò l'album che Sarah aveva appoggiato in un angolo del tavolo. Lei fu sul punto di chiedergli come faceva a sapere quale fosse il suo lavoro, ma si trattenne, rendendosi conto che sarebbe stata una domanda stupida.

Rifletté un attimo su quanto lui aveva detto. Illustrare libri per bambini era il compromesso migliore che aveva trovato tra lasciar libera la propria fantasia e al tempo stesso rimanere con i piedi saldamente per terra. Ed era un lavoro che la divertiva immensamente.

Jareth scosse il capo e riprese a parlare. "Comunque non ti stavo chiedendo di venire con me. Sarah, io sono pronto a rinunciare al mio regno… a tutti i miei poteri… se tu lo vuoi. Lo vuoi, Sarah?"

D'impulso – quasi contro la propria volontà – allungò la mano attraverso il tavolo e la posò su quella di lei.

Sarah esitò un attimo, ma non ritrasse la mano. Guardandolo dritto negli occhi lasciò che le proprie labbra si schiudessero – lentamente – in un sorriso.


End file.
